


Familiar

by Zhalia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: DISCLAIMER- THE STORY ISNT MINE





	Familiar

It had been yet another day; searching for the same kinds of clues in the same kinds of cases, with the same kinds of days and the same kinds of people. Once again the lieutenant grew tired of it. Once again he escaped work in the evening to go someplace else. This time, he followed his heart to the playground. A playground he used to visit many, many times before. Before...  
He sat awkwardly on a wooden bench, drinking whiskey, 40% alcohol, hoping that maybe if he drank enough, he'll get himself sick and won't have to show up at work the next day. Or even better, a coma... All to escape this place, the place the world had come to.  
He heard footsteps behind him. Soft footsteps becoming louder, approaching, then silence. Someone stood still behind him.  
"You know, I used to come here a lot before...." He spoke to the person behind him, knowing who it was. Only he would follow him everywhere. Only it would follow him everywhere...  
"...Before what?" It asked.  
"..."  
"You said; 'I used to come here a lot before...' before what?"  
Silence. Deep breaths, sighs.  
"Before... Before nothing."  
Movement was heard behind him again, this time, distancing. The creaking of wood and rope behind him. He turned around, finding it sit on an old swing, sitting neatly; legs close to each other, feet on the ground, back straight, hands on it's lap, eyes straight forward. Almost a statue, inhuman; android.  
He got up from the wooden bench, placing his bottle of whiskey on it for a while. He walked towards the android, standing still behind it, behind the swing. It may not have been the exact same, but...  
"Come on, dad! Please, one more time?" Happily, he reached out his hand, waiting for his father to take it and run with him to the swings.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment. This memory... It's painful. But still, so warm, so dear to him. His hands moved on their own, he had no control over them; they grabbed the swing, the ropes, and pulled them towards him.  
"Guah!" The android yelled, in a way, and immediately abandoned his former posture and held onto the ropes tightly as they were released again. His feet lifted off the ground, the swing moving back and forth in a slow pace. "...Lieutenant-"  
"-Shut up, Connor. Just- just let me..."

"My dad is the best dad in the world! No bad guy can beat him, he always wins. He'll always keep me safe, he promised!"

Neither of them spoke a word. The swing continued to creak with each soft push against the android's shoulders, until the pushing stopped. The swing slowly ceased to move, staying perfectly still once more, allowing Connor to turn around and see;  
Tears.  
Tears fell from the old man's eyes, down his cheeks, onto the snowy ground.  
Tears that had barely ever stained any ground, always kept inside. Now, they've been released from captivity, and let out without a care.  
"Lieutenant...? What's the matter?" Connor asked.  
No reply.  
Sobbing.  
"...Lieutenant?"

It had been yet another day; searching for the same kinds of clues in the same kinds of cases, with the same kinds of days and the same kinds of people. But now, now this day had changed into something else.  
Something...  
Familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> yet again a small disclaimer, i didn't write thissss - (MY DEAR FRIEND YOMI (x.yomi_choco.x) WROTE THIS AND GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST IT) follow Yomi on instagram here: instagram.com/x.yomi_choco.x !!


End file.
